


Another hate game

by Pastel_Sky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anorexia, Basically Just Sad, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Sky/pseuds/Pastel_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku has always been dealing with darkness, some of it he kept locked away to himself.</p><p>* Edited *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another hate game

**Author's Note:**

> *TW* please read with caution. I wrote this to get some emotions out.

It was late at night when things took a turn. The ashen hair coloured boy sat on his bathroom floor after have taken a rather long shower. The young teen boy rolls over a yellow lighter in his hand. He examines the shape before flicking the flame to life. The darkened room now lights up. Shadows come to life and begin to dance around the room around the boy. He always thought of the light as a way of cleansing. He saw it as a way to begin again. The teen boy then decides to do the unthinkable. He removes his towel that drapes around him and brings the flame down on his thigh. Of course the pain was great, but the pain he was killing was greater. Fighting Fire with fire was working for the time being.

In spite of the time, the boy was being pestered by his best friend. Sora is known for being this way. He may be a great friend, but he was also very high maintnents. The gray haired boy knew better than to keep ignoring him, despite how warn down he is. Straining his eye, he reads the messages.

Sora- Hey.  
Sora- You there?  
Sora- It’s been some time now. I’m worried.

Riku rolls his eyes and responds, taking his time. 

Riku- Sorry about that. I fell asleep watching South Park again. What you need?

Sora responds in a matter of seconds it seems.

Sora- Again?! Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to come over for a bit. I know it’s late and all, but their back. 

Riku knew exactly what his brunette friend meant. His nightmares. After the great adventure by the three friends, Sora has been having nightmares of the events that took place. Riku comes over however only when they get a great deal worse. It was natural for Riku to agree, even though it was in the dead of night. 

The boy only wanted to please his friend. This usually costs Riku his sleep, but he never minds. But this also meant a lot of work to make himself presentable, well as presentable as possible. Golden sweats that seems ablaze were only fitting and the only working material that wasn’t irritating to wounds. A time such as this needed a bit of humour. His ratted hair also needs work. But that was the least of the teen’s concern. He just ties up his shoulder length hair in a ponytail. And that is the extent to his attire. Simple and comfortable. 

Island nights are warmer and muggy, which made the mile long walk miserable. Sora has always lived much further away from anyone else. Riku never minds. He just prefers to travel by day, when the weather is slightly more bearable. Destiny Islands is beautiful, but because of the proximity to water, the weather is never satisfying.  
Riku begins to wonder on his walk if Sora sometimes uses the nightmare as an excuse to see him. Even if it was, Riku would still say yes. He loves the spikey hair boy with all his heart. In a twisted way, the two were always closer than friends or even best friends. Riku acts more as a guardian to his younger friend.  
Half an hour later, the teal eyed boy shows up at the house of his beloved other. Of course, the blue eyed boy was waiting by the door. “Riku!” Sora runs to his friend and envelopes him in a hug. Because of the height difference, Sora can only cling to Riku’s chest. However, Riku finds this adorable as Sora tries to tackle him to the ground. Tonight he is successful. “Hey Riku you okay? You seem weak.”

Riku can only guess where this is going. Words are replaced with cold lips. The Two have always been a bit too close as friends. Sora does far from freak out. Instead, he kisses back and makes the kiss last as long as possible. Riku has different plans in mind although. “Slow down there,” he chuckles. “Now tell me, how bad were they this time?” Sora looks up into the others eyes as his fingers trace over Riku’s ribs. The small tear forming was enough to know how bad. “Stand up,” Riku whispers in his ear.  
Being obedient, Sora does and so does the other boy. Confused, Riku picks him up in his arms, so that Sora is facing him. “I got you, you’re okay,” Riku coos in Sora’s ear and carries him off up to his room. Sora reaches for the bed, which Riku sets him on and crawls next to him. He kisses his friend one last time before Sora latches onto him. 

“Riku?” sora asks half awake.  
“Hmm?” Riku looks down at him as he plays with the spikes in Sora’s hair.

“Thank you,” and with that he falls asleep. Riku pecks the top of his head before he also lets the dream work take over him for the time being. Some personal demons aren’t worth others getting hurt.


End file.
